By the Grace of Southern Charm
by cultfanatic23
Summary: AU: A story of young love in modern day Alabama. Mostly fluff with very little angst in between. Rated M mostly for language. Bella/Edward AH
1. Anything But Pure

**By the Grace of Southern Charm**

Chapter One: Anything But Pure

"_And it's another game day at Jackson High School!"_

"Damn it!" Lauren shouted out as her hand jerked in surprised. She whipped her blonde hair over her shoulder as she glared at the announcement speaker.

"Maybe you should try doing that in the mirror next time." Bella chuckled from her spot on the radiator. Her laughter grew louder as her friend turned to her giving a great view of the streak of black mascara that was now stretched across her nose.

"_Don't forget to show your pride for the Lions at their final regular session game, tonight at 7 p.m."_

"You're in an oddly good mood today, and it's only 6th period." Lauren commented, she had successfully cleaned the excess black off her face and had backed up in the mirror to examine the entire package.

"Well, its Friday, game day, and I got an A on my AP Bio test. Life is looking good as of right now. Plus these new uniforms are really comfy!" Bella hopped off her makeshift chair and stepped closer to the full length mirror that donned the back of the bathroom door. The hunter green and white of the cheerleading outfit she was wearing was brand new and a design that she herself had helped to create, along with her fashion-obsessed best friend, Alice.

"_GO LIONS!"_

"Who the fuck writes those things?" Bella rolled her eyes at the overdramatic-bitchiness in her friend's voice as the loud speaker clicked off. They began to make their way out of the bathroom when Bella collided with what seemed like a wall. She was about to fall backwards when two callused hands grabbed her arms, holding her upright. A soft chuckle let her know that she was wrong on the assumption that she hit a wall and it was, in fact, just Edward Cullen.

"One would think that after 17 years in existence you would have become somewhat less clumsy, Bella." He let his hands drop but didn't back away from her. "You heading to Calculus?"

As she was about to answer with an affirmative she was cut off by Lauren saddling up next to the pair and standing with her chest pressed up against Edwards arm.

"Hey Edward, Bella and I were just talking about the game tonight! I heard the after party is going to be at your house." She looked at him through her lashes. Her voice dropped, to what she was sure to assume to be a seductive volume, "maybe you could show me your bedroom and I could work out all those kinks from the game." Her hand trailed up his arm and squeezed his bicep.

"Umm…." _BBRRRING! _Bella laughed as the relief flooded his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway, yelling back to Lauren in a not-so-apologetic tone, "Sorry, class, you understand!"

"I can't believe she's still trying to get into your pants after what happened over Columbus Day Weekend. She knows you were the one behind that whole thing." Bella was of course referring to the incident where Edward told the entire football team Lauren had syphilis which ended with her parents finding out and a whole big fiasco.

"I can't help it that I'm hot Bells, the ladies all want me." He had dropped her hand and instead wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll stay away from the syph-queen though. Her mother really should have washed her mouth out with soap more when she was younger."

"It wouldn't have changed much; she likes to swallow white stuff."

"Oh yea, because you're Ms. Innocent, aren't your Isabella?" The way he looked at her right then made her feel anything but pure.

"_I've never know the love of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand!"_ A horribly out of tune voice screeched up next to them. They laughed at the hyper pixies version of the song; only Alice could get away with such a terrible voice and still seem cute while doing it. "Don't worry cuz, Bella got whole virgin thing out of the way even before you did!"

"That's not even true Alice, don't make me seem like a slut!" they had finally arrived in math class and their conversation appeared to have gotten the attention of the classroom. Mike Newton turned in his seat to make a comment but before he could get a word out Edward hit him upside the head.

"Not a word Newton, turn around." The boy did as Edward had demanded just as the teacher walked into the room. As he began to organize for the class and pass back papers, Edward turned to Bella and whispered "I could never think that about you."

He learned in, kissing her softly on the cheek, and gave her a small smile before reaching forward to grab some papers from Mike. As Bella faced forward as well she realized that Jessica, another cheerleader, was glaring between her and Edward. Mustering up the best bitch voice she could in her state of…she wasn't quite sure what she was feeling, she snapped at the girl as she grabbed the papers out of Jessica's hand, "Can I help you with something?"

Jessica returned to her position facing the teacher as he began his lecture. Bella turned to Alice as she heard giggling and realized that Alice was laughing at her. Bella shook her head and admitted to herself that she may have been a bit harsh to Jessica but there was no way she was going to apologize.

The lecture was mundane, as usual, and Bella found it even more difficult to pay attention seeing that it was a Friday. In two more classes she was be out of this place for an entire weekend! She could drive around in her truck with the music blasting and windows rolled down, head to the local book store and pick up some classics, and of course there was tonight's party.

As if they had a mind of their own, her eyes drifted to the boy on her right. She wasn't surprised to find him looking back at her as well. They had been in this odd limbo for what seemed like months. The classic story of old friends suddenly seeing each other in a different light after all the years of knowing one another seemed so trivial until that one night so many months ago. And now it was like they couldn't turn it off.

He gave her a small smile which she returned as they continued to gaze at each other.

It wasn't as if they were having some torrid love affair behind everyone's backs. All the sudden the friendship that was once simple and lighthearted turned awkward with the slightest comment or heated with a stolen glance.

Bella gave herself another moment to take him in before turning to face the teacher once more. She heard another giggle to her left but let her friend be. She knew how pathetic they looked. She also knew that both of them were too confused to do anything about the strangeness they were feeling.

With another glance back at Edward and he at her, Bella let Alice drag her down the hall to the gymnasium where they had P.E. for their last period of the day. Luckily, their gym class was also just cheer practice for the girls. As they changed into sweats, so not to get their uniforms dirty before the game, Jessica came up to Bella.

"You know Tanya's going to be at the game tonight, don't you?" All eyes seemed to snap towards Jessica and Bella. "I'm not trying to ask it in an accusing way or anything, Bella." The girl quickly backtracked as Bella began to slowly turn towards her. "But, I saw you guys in calculus today….well all month really, and I just wanted to make sure you knew. Just in case! You know…because of the way you were looking at each other."

Bella opened her mouth to defend herself but instead just took a deep breath and smiled a nice, fake, cheerleader smile. "I don't know what you're talking about Jessica. But, if I did know what you were talking about I would have to tell you to maybe pay more attention to the teacher during class and less to me, and maybe then you wouldn't be failing."

"But you were-"

"Goodbye Jessica." Bella dismissed her by turning to Alice who had her eyebrows raised in surprised at her friend's harsh words. "Don't give me that look. I know I'm going to feel bad about it later but if I didn't pull Bitchy Bella then Jessica would have started running her mouth to the whole school. You know how she is."

"Oh, you know my stance on all things Jessica and Lauren. The harsher the better in order to put those mean girls in their place. But, usually you are better with them. Staring at my cousin really must make you lose your game." Alice let out the same giggle as in math. Bella reached out and pinched Alice's sides chasing her friend as Alice made a break for it in the gym.

"Girls, girls! Calm yourselves, save your energy for the game." Coach Annabelle shouted at them from the center circle. As the girls emptied out of the locker room they crowded around the big-haired southern bell. Annabelle had been a state champion in her day, winning the title twice during her time here at Jackson High school. She was tanned and blonde and acted as if she was still twenty-five; though the aging beauty queen was nearing forty. Not that forty was old, just a little above the age range to be saying things like: "or for after the game." Annabelle finished with a wink.

A grown of disgust echoed around the auditorium as they girls began their laps for the day.

Bella hopped up the bleachers to greet her parents as the other students gathered in the field to congratulate the boys after yet another win and their final game before playoffs. Her father, Charlie, was an Alabama state Senator but never missed a game that she was cheering at. It could also have to do with the face that this was the same exact high school that he one states at twenty years ago and never missed a game. But, she was happy to have them there all the same. They were seated in their usual spot next to the Cullens.

Charlie and Carlisle Cullen played on the same college football team and have stayed good friends since their days of throwing touchdown passes. It was safe to say that Bella and Edward say a lot of each other growing up. That was a part of what made these new feelings so strange to her.

"We're going out after the game; you'll be alright at Alice's wont you?" Renee Swan asked her daughter.

"If you see Edward can you remind him that we have brunch tomorrow afternoon?" Mr. Cullen asked, Bella nodded to both questions as she hugged all four parents goodbye and walked down onto the field.

Sometimes she felt as if she were the parent with how much hers went out and partied on Friday nights. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as she hugged the Cullens, knowing that she was about to go to a party at their house, which Bella was sure, they knew nothing about. It was a pretty usually Friday night, though. Her parents and the Cullens went out to the bars in town and then took the short cab ride back to the Swan residence, which was very close to the downtown area. The Cullens would stay the night there and the kids would through a party in their empty home.

"Bella!" She turned to see Edward jogging towards her. He picked her up and spun her around before she had any chance to respond. Once she was on her feet again all she could do was stare up at his bright green eyes and be mesmerized by how good they looked next to his hunter green jersey. "How was it?"

"You looked awesome, superstar…except for that pass to Newton in the third quarter. What was up with that?" She playful scolded him. She could let him think he was good at _everything_, even if he was.

"You distracted me with your flips," he chuckled and she completely believed him. "You're coming later right?"

"As always." They departed with matching smiles.

2


	2. Wildflower

**Chapter Two: Wildflower**

"Chug, chug, chug!"

Bella and Alice walked into the Cullen house to the classic view of freshman hazing.

"This is why parents don't trust teenagers." Alice stated. They walked by the two freshman football players being forced to chug beer and gave them sympathetic smiles. The kitchen was filled with coeds; most were football players and cheerleaders ready to celebrate the last game of the season.

"Now on to states!" one of the sophomores shouted followed by a chorus of cheering from the rest of the gathers. Shots were downed and the cheering continued as Bella retreated from the scene. She backed into a giggling group of girls who seemed to be excited for her intrusion. Unfortunately one of the lovely stereotypes was none other than her ex-captain and Edward's ex-girlfriend, Tanya.

"Oh my goodness, Bella! I'm so excited to see you!" She hugged the unwilling girl with uncomfortable tightness. But, being the perfect diplomat her father raised her to be, she slapped a giddy smile on her face and pretended she didn't want to jump her ex's bones.

"I heard you were going to be here Tanya. But, I didn't see you at the game, where were you?" Bella was pleased that Tanya was not at the game earlier. Even when they used to hang out before Tanya graduated she wasn't exactly fantastic company.

"My plane from Miami got delayed because of some engine problems. Those damn airlines can't get anything right anymore." _Ahhh and here comes the whining._ How Edward put up with her for so long Bella never knew.

"I just can't believe you flew back from school just for the game!" The fake peppiness was making Bella's cheeks hurt. Sometimes being a cheerleader was not the part Bella wished to play in the high school production.

"It's the last game before post season, like I'd ever miss one of those." There was a pause in the pleasantries as all the girls began to talk and ask Tanya questions about her semester. Out of nowhere though, Tanya turned to Bella and pulled her slightly aside, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You haven't seen Edward tonight, have you?"

Bella bit her lip as she took in Tanya's egger face. Is that really why she had come back? To see Edward? Possibly get back together with him? Bella and Edward had never really talked about their breakup, but as far as she had heard from the rumor mill it hadn't been a friendly one. He never seemed too heartbroken over the ordeal though. In fact, he seemed to be quite bitter over it for the first month then didn't seem to care about it at all. Didn't care about her at all. Bella released her lip and gave Tanya one last joyful smile. "Sorry hun, I just got here! I'm sure he's around here somewhere though, it is his house after all!" With that Bella took off in search of some liquor. If Tanya was going to try and get back with Edward tonight she did not want to be sober to witness it.

When she reentered the kitchen she was greeted by girl talk and shots. Not the worst way to get the evening started. After five shots and forty-five minutes of bitching to Alice about the "what ifs" of Edward getting back with Tanya she was thoroughly intoxicated. She knew she was lightweight and no matter how much "training" the boys tried to give her there was still no use. So now she was blabbering to her best friend about things she really didn't want to admit to a roomful of his teammates. Why was her word filter always the first to go? Oh yeah, because she held everything inside all the flipping time.

"We just haven't gotten our chance yet! How can it be over so fast?"

"You guys have been in this limbo for month, Bella. What's taking so long in the first place?"

"I'm a lady, Alice Marie. I'm not going to be making the first move."

"You're no delicate daisy, you're a wildflower! You can still be a lady and get what you want. Now as much as I love the fact that you're getting this all off your chest, maybe here isn't the best location. And maybe his cousin, aka me, is not the best person to be discussing your lusty thoughts about him with."

"You're so right! No rose or daisy can touch what I got! I'm a wildflower!"

"You guys have to stop quoting songs in everyday conversations." Jason, a senior on the basketball team, piped into their conversation. Normally Bella would have been concerned about how much of the conversation he had heard but she was a woman on a mission.

"Shut it Jason, have you seen Edward?" _Edward, Edward, Edward…I need Edward_. She could feel the deep breathing starting as she thought about him and all his sexy…just _Edwardness_.

"Chill Bells, I think he's in the living room playing 'I never' with a bunch of people." Without a thank you Bella took Alice's hand and dragged her into a group of people that were gathered in the area. Sure enough, in the center of all the attention was Edward who was laughing as a bunch of freshman on the football team took shots. His eyes met hers and his face lit up in a smile. She couldn't, and wouldn't, stop hers from doing the same. He nodded for Alice and Bella to come join him on the couch, forcing two of the football players that were currently occupying it to sit on the ground.

"You have to play! These freshman are failing horribly." He casually put his arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her in to whisper in her ear. Quickly Edward went back to the game, apparently it was his turn. As Bella got more comfortable in her very comfortable new spot she caught Jessica's glare from across the circle. Apparently she was still holding a grudge from earlier. Normally Bella would have felt bad, but the warmth from the liquor and Edward's embrace made her surprising uncaring, and she threw back a glare of her own. "Never have I ever jacked off in the locker room showers."

"Ewww" Bella and Alice moaned in unison as they watched several of the football players around the circle take a sip. "Why do people admit to stuff like that?"

"We get them so drunk they have no fear." Edward seemed oddly proud of this fact.

"How fun for you," Alice sent him a playful glare.

"Hey we've all been through it," He was slightly defensive, but not overly so. "So are you guys going to play? I'd like to get some dirt on you two to shove in your face at a prime time."

"You must be drunk because you just laid out your plan for all to know." Alice laughed but nodded in agreement to play. She leaned over and started talking to some boy that was in the same grade as the girls.

"You in, Bella?" The way that he was looking at her right now she was sure she could never say no to him.

"I didn't bring a drink with me from the kitchen." It wasn't as though she had a lot of skeletons in her closet, but she wasn't the most perfect daddy's girl.

"You can split my beer with me." To emphases this point he handed it to her. She looked down at it and took a huge gulp.

"Actually, Edward, I was hoping I could talk to you for a little." His face broke out in a wide smile. He seemed to know exactly what they were going to do, which suited her just fine. They fact that they had been pretty obvious about their attraction to each other the last couple of month made it a lot easier to put these things into place now. They were snapped out of their bubble but Jessica's whinny voice. Bella laughed thinking about how similar she and Tanya were. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, looking directly at Bella as she took her turn.

"Never have I ever had all football captains on my roster." Her glare turned into a smug smile as Bella felt Edward's arm tense around her. She was relieved he didn't completely let go of her but their moment was officially over.

"That's inappropriate, Jessica, don't be such a slut." Alice jumped in. Apparently she had gotten the innuendo immediately.

"Shut up, Alice. This whole game is inappropriate. And obviously I'm not the slut. So go ahead, drink up Bella."

One of the JV cheerleaders that was playing the game glanced around questioningly. "What do you mean by roster?"

"It's the list of people you've had sex with." Bella replied bravely before taking a sip of the beer and handing it back to Edward.

"Better watch out Edward, she may be going for three years in a row." She sneered.

"No need to be jealous Jessica. I totally gave you Josh when I was done with him." Bella now wished she never had those shots because this flow of information was not around people that she approved of.

"You had sex with Josh Carter! Oh my god!" A bunch of the JV and freshman girls started giggling gossiping to one another.

"Like it's a big fucking deal. He fucked half of the cheerleading team before he graduated."

"Bella I think it's time we had that talk." Before she could protest Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. She turned back to see Alice laying into Jessica and the others surrounding them snickering at the girl's expense. Before they could even make it out of the living room though, Tanya was in their path.

"Oh good, you found Edward for me Bella!" she latched herself onto Edward's free arm and giggled up at him. He turned back to Bella with a questioning look; she quickly shook her head letting him know that it was not her intention for Tanya to find them. "Can we go talk somewhere, babe? I just…I really need to talk to you."

"What is with women today?" Bella laughed at the comment he made under his breath. "No Tanya, I can't talk to you. Honestly, I don't even know what the fuck you're doing here. Now, I'm a gentleman so I don't want to yell at a lady. But leave me the fuck alone and please get out of my house. What were you thinking coming here?"

Tanya's hands dropped from his arm and she took a step back. She was trying to pretend like everyone wasn't looking at the rejection that just took place but it was hard not to notice as everyone turned from Alice and Jessica's little fight to the massacre taking place on the other end of the room. "I flew up from Miami to be here for you tonight…what are you doing with Bella?"

"It's none of you business what I do with anyone. We broke up and I never ask you to come back here, in fact I would have preferred if you left your skanky ass down in slutville!" Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Edward must have been drinking a lot that night because that was the lamest sentence she had ever heard him mutter. _He's lucky he looks so yummy when he's tense like that._


End file.
